Do You Know?
by SkyGem
Summary: One day, while on his way to school, Kevin is suddenly responsible for a lost Japanese girl. Because he doesn't understand what she's saying, they spend the whole day looking for someone that can understand her, or help her...Full summary inside.


Summary: One day, while on his way to school, Kevin is suddenly responsible for a lost Japanese girl. Because he doesn't understand what she's saying, they spend the whole day looking for someone that can understand her, or help her find where she's going. Despite not being able to understand each other, they start to get closer. Will they develop feelings for each other?

DemonicEmbrace: Here's a cute little KevRyo one-shot. I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**Kevin**

I was on my way to school when a young man with a spiky, military style haircut stopped me. "Excuse me," he said.

"Yes?" I asked

"Could you please tell me which way the subway is?"

"Go straight, turn at the corner, and it's on the left," I said boredly.

The young man nodded his thanks and turned to the girl that was standing behind him. She said something to him in a language I didn't understand and he responded in the same language, looking down at what looked to be a dictionary.

As she turned to look at me, she threw me a smile, and I couldn't help but blush. She really was quite pretty. She was about my height and had waist-length greenish black hair. Her eyes were amber coloured, and she looked a bit shy.

"Hello," I said, going up to her. "What's your name?"

She looked confused.

"Bonjour? Ni hao? An nyoung?" I said, and she still looked confused.

"What? Can't you speak French, Chinese or Korean?"

She remained silent, still looking confused.

I smiled. "I get it! Only the other man can speak English!" I said, turning to point at the man from before, only to find him gone.

The blood drained from my face as I frantically whipped my head from side to side, looking for the man from earlier.

The girl was starting to panic. Smiling nervously at her, I said, "Don't worry! I bet he's at the subway!"

Taking her by the hand, I pulled her towards the subway station. When we arrived there, the man was nowhere to be seen.

The girl started crying and I looked around frantically, not sure what to do.

Spotting a booth selling ice cream, I went and bought one for her.

* * *

**Ryoma**

The yellow-haired boy left, and I was even more scared before. I had no idea what to do.

Suddenly, I heard a noise and looked up to see that the boy had returned. Holding out an ice cream cone to me, he smiled, and I felt a little better.

Taking me by the hand again, he led me to a bench, and we sat down together.

While I was eating the ice cream, I couldn't help staring at the boy. He was actually quite good looking. Catching me staring at him, he smiled, and I couldn't help but blush.

Pointing to himself, he said, "Kevin Smith." Then he pointed towards me, and looked at me questioningly. I assumed he wanted to know my name.

"Ryoma," I said timidly. "Ryoma Echizen."

Momoshiro-nii had told me that here, people introduce themselves with their given names first and their surnames last.

He smiled brightly and said something in a friendly voice. I didn't understand him, but for some odd reason, his words made me feel much better.

Once I was done with the ice cream, he took me by the hand again and we headed out of the station.

We spent the next few hours, searching around, showing people a picture and asking if they'd seen Momoshiro-nii.

By about 3 o'clock, we still hadn't found him, and I was starting to get very worried. What would I do if I didn't find him? Where would I sleep tonight?

Kevin, who was still holding my hand, squeezed it lightly, and I looked up into his smiling face. It was as if he was saying not to worry.

I felt a little better.

* * *

**Ryoma**

As Ryoma and I walked around, looking for the guy she had been with this morning, I saw a flag and suddenly, an idea came to me.

"Ryoma!" I said and she looked at me curiously.

I pointed at the flag and took a notebook and pencil out of my backpack.

Seeming to understand, she took the pencil and notebook from me and quickly drew a rectangle, and a circle in the middle of the rectangle. I was confused for a second, waiting for her to continue drawing, but she didn't. Then, she pointed to the circle, and pointed to my red shirt and I suddenly recognized the flag.

"Japan!" I shouted, and she still looked confused. I rummaged through my brain, trying to remember what it was called in Japanese. Finally, I remembered, and said, "Nihon!"

A bright smile lit up her face and she nodded enthusiastically.

Suddenly, I had an idea and pulled her off in a different direction from the one we had been heading in.

Before long, we had arrived in front of the Japanese embassy.

Looking over at Ryoma, I could see that she looked both relieved, and a bit sad.

Tugging on her hand, I smiled, and together, we walked into the building.

She still looked a bit sad, but as soon as we walked through the door, everyone turned to look at her.

"Ryoma!" shouted the one that had been with her this morning.

Suddenly, a group of about eight young men had surrounded her, and I was pushed away. As I watched everyone interacting with her, seeming so relieved and yet treating her respectfully, I was confused. Could she be someone important?

Before I had time to ponder this any further, one of the young men came towards me. He was wearing a black bandanna, which did not match with his black suit, and had a scary looking face.

Hissing like a snake, he said, "Thank you for bringing the young mistress back. Here's you're reward."

Pushing a couple of bills into my hand, he pulled me roughly to the doorway, and pushed me out.

Before the doors closed, I saw Ryoma's happy face, and felt a twinge of sadness.

"Dammit!" I shouted, frustrated. "I didn't do this for the money! I did it because…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say. It's not like it made any difference, anyways. Nobody was listening to me. I was talking to myself.

* * *

As I sat on the bench at the subway station, I closed my eyes, thinking of Ryoma.

It had already been three months, but still, I couldn't get her out of my head.

"But young mistress! You should get back to studying!" I suddenly heard a voice say from behind me. _Hm? This voice seems familiar._

"Oh, hush up. I'm only taking a little break," said another voice, a female one, and I felt I recognised this one too.

I was about to turn around when the female voice spoke again, closer this time.

"You look tired. Would you like some ice cream?"

Turning towards the voice, I was surprised to see it was Ryoma. She was smiling like the Cheshire cat and holding out an ice cream cone.

"Y-you!" I exclaimed, shocked. "What are you doing here? And why can you speak English!"

Her smile widened, and she said, "I came here to study English!"

"What? Couldn't you do that in Japan?"

"Well, I would have, but my stupid father thought it would be easier if I were to learn it in one of its native countries."

I smirked and winked at her playfully, saying, "Well it's a good thing he did. Otherwise, we wouldn't have met, now would we?"

She blushed brightly and said something in Japanese.

I laughed. "You start speaking your mother tongue when you get nervous. You need more practise."

She blushed and looked away. "Whatever."

Not stopping to think, I got up, and grabbed her around the waist, planting a kiss on her plump, pink lips.

"Do you know yet the words 'I love you'?"

* * *

DemonicEmbrace: Aww, so cuute! Haha, anyways, what did you think? Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you thought, ne? Oh, and since a few of my longer fics will be coming to an end any time now, I was thinking of starting a new fic, but I have so many ideas, I don't know which to choose, so I've posted a poll on my profile! Go and vote now, ne? The full summaries for all four ideas are on my profile. All you have to do is read them and choose your fav! Anyways, until next time, bye bye!


End file.
